User talk:GarbageFactory
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hypothermia page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 07:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Unacceptable Username Your account has been blocked from this wiki for undefined (indefinite) time period due to your username, as it contains obscenities, racial slurs, vulgar/offensive language, or is impersonating a fellow user. For obvious reasons, this wiki does not allow for usernames that include obscenities, vulgar/offensive language, or slurs. Please use to contact Staff about changing your username or create a new account. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:08, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Unblocked Since you got your name changed, I removed the block. Mystreve (talk) 12:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Categories: A Warning Please don't tag "Monsters", "Beings", "Demon/Devil", etc. together/in stories that already have one of the other categories as these are separate classifiers. Here is the Genre Listing for a complete set of rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . Likferd (talk) 18:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I wanted to apologize for jumping the gun and undoing your edit. I believe your changes were actually correct, but I was expecting that story to be edited incorrectly, due to the dialect, that I pulled the trigger without looking over your edit properly. I'll put it back similar to what you had, as it was more accurate to what I was going for. Thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 14:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Comments I've been noticing that you've been leaving quite a bit of negative comments lately. If you're going to leave a comment like "Terrible, just terrible." or "Garbage, just awful." explain your reasoning behind why it was bad or how you would have improved it. (It's like leaving a score without explaining your rubric. Pointless) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. It takes a lot out of me to go through editing and then leave a comment explaining it. How do I help someone become better at writing? The problem isn't always with spelling. Sometimes a story can be flawless as far as the technical aspects go, bu the writing is just- ''uninspired. How do I explain, "Show, don't tell?" I'll try to be more constructive with my comments in the future, but it's easier sometimes to just go, "Gooooood dammit dude." GarbageFactory (talk) 20:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I know it is easier to leave that type of comment, but without explanation, the author is bound to make the same mistakes with the next story they post. Side note: a story can be grammatically perfect, but still be very flawed if it uses Cliches as a crutch, dialogue is overly-expositional, or character/plot development is absurd. There are a lot of things that can be critiqued other than just grammatical issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. "Critique, don't insult." I'll start immediately. :GarbageFactory (talk) 10:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate the feedback! I'll be working on my writing and hopfully it'll improve by the time I write my next one. Darksparx (talk) 21:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Fun' Tips You can more easily link stories on your user page with this template: Story Title Here Please note that it has to be exact (capitalization too or it will link to a dead page.) The template also works in comments, chat, forum posts and almost everywhere on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks amigo --GarbageFactory (talk) 22:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :De nada compañero. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello ! Rollback Have you thought about applying for rollback? You don't have the necessary article edits, but we (the admins) have been discussing amongst ourselves and think you'd be a good fit for said rights. In case you don't know, rollbackers can move pages, bypass the abuse filter and undo all of the most recent edits to a page by one user. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hint For your application you should make a page Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/GarbageFactory and then add that link to the "Open Application" area using the guide listed on that page if you have any questions. (Just look at the history to recover your application. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Understood, thanks Travis --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. I'd set up the page for you, but I left my mouse at home and the trackpad on my laptop is terrible. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Haha I understand, I just appreciate all the "hints" you leave for me --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Travis? Pootis Man (talk) 02:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) That's EmpyrialInvective's name in the outside world haha --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your rollback rights! From what you said on my talk page, you might not be sure on how to use your new rights, so I'll quickly go through them. #Rename pages. If a page is incorrectly capitalized, just press the down arrow next to the edit button and press "Rename". From there, you can type a new name into the search box where the old name will be. It's generally not a good idea to leave a redirect behind, so uncheck that box. #Rollback edits. You can undo all consecutive edits by one user to a page by clicking the "Rollback" button next to the most recent edit in a page's history. This will undo all the most recent edits to a page by one user. This also serves as an instant undo, as you don't have to go through the edit dialogue to rollback. #Bypass the abuse filter. In case you don't know what the abuse filter is, there's a short description here. Rollback rights mean that the abuse filter will never trigger for you. You can also now add this to your page to show you're a rollbacker: If you want to see what this looks like in action, take a look at SyD's page or GreyOwl's. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, or any other admin. Again, congratulations! He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Underscorre. --GarbageFactory (talk) 18:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rollbacks for the win! Hey, I see you too have graduated up to the next step in the staff family here. Congrats to you. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 20:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Banning, and to you as well. Well done. --GarbageFactory (talk) 01:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You both are valued users/writers. I'm glad you are both on the team here. Just please remain strict (but kind) when using rights around here. I'm very sure you will, but I'd like to see two big talents like you two not go easy when it comes to our QS. As you know, our QS here are pretty tight. We want nothing but good stories here. I'm sure this is all known to you already, but wanted to clarify. Anyway, grats to you two. I stand with very talented CPW users here. Mystreve (talk) 01:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Of course we will. Thanks, Mystreve. --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:09, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Saw you re-named a page. Keep up the good work. One suggestion though. There is no need to leave a re-direct behind on new pages. Those are typically for renaming older/popular stories where users might try searching it with a specific phrase. Like :Licking and HUMANS CAN LICK TOO Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool. I saw the option to unclick it, but I didn't want to self-destruct the page or anything so I erred on the side of caution. Thanks for the tip. --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :It really isn't a big deal, but sometimes when a story is deleted (if there is an issue, ToU violation, or blacklist violation) that has a redirect, the redirect is left behind and they can build up. Leaving a redirect only when necessary helps a bit to remove clutter. Also, leaving a message on the messenger's talk page as opposed to responding on your own can help with response time. You're doing a good job man. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. Though you really don't need the encouragement. You seem to have it down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "From" is a preposition and therefore shouldn't be capitalized. http://titlecapitalization.com/ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) My bad, thanks for the correction. --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)